Season Five Untold Legacy
by BlitzBearer
Summary: New season, new adventures, new characters and old, and same great digiworld with all its wacky fun
1. Mysterious Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon as a whole but some characters and certain digimon I do own.

Note: This will be my very first story that's ever been read so try to give me some advice instead of flames.

Note2: This story is about Digimon but don't expect any characters from seasons 1-4 appearing in every chapter.

Prologue:

Chris was the happiest guy in his school, he was going out with one of the hottest females in his year. Her name was Chloe, she had long flowing brunette hair down to her waist with baby blue eyes wearing baggy jeans, a tank top, and bracelet with an image of water burned into it, also carrying a small blue purse, as well as some sneakers. Chris on the other hand had short black hair with crimson eyes wearing a short sleeve shirt, baggy pants, and some sneakers as well as his favorite earring depicting a lightning bolt.

The pair was walking down the street chatting about what they should do on their date, when suddenly Chloe's younger brother (Dennis- blonde with short hair and green eyes wearing some jeans, black shirt, a headband with the image of a hurricane on it, and some sneakers) came around the corner with a girl (Sara- Long red hair with black eyes wearing a green shirt, a blouse, some sneakers, a bright reddish orange purse, and a matching set of earrings and bracelet showing fire) next to him chatting surprisingly like Chloe and Chris a few seconds earlier. The pair look at one another for a moment and then turn to walk past one another.

Suddenly the ground shakes, the sidewalk splits revealing a giant hole. The group trys to step back but the earthquake knocks them off balance straight into the hole. The four of them tumble in the air for a while screaming at the top of their lungs. Chris then realizes he's the oldest male in the group and should take the lead.

"Alright calm down you three" yells Chris

"Are you crazy?" the girls yell back in unison

"He has a point you know, yelling won't solve anything" yells Dennis

Chris says, "Anyways lets try to figure out what's..."

His sentence is cut short by the appearance of light below them, A blue sky with fluffy white clouds, and green forests, as well as the ocean, the sun, and even a volcano. The group then realizes that they can't fly and see the ground fast approaching, all of them actually have a fear of heights and faint.

**Chapter One:**

Upon coming to Chris finds himself alone in a field with nothing around. He trys to get up but accidentally touches something sharp with his hand and yelps with pain. He looks down and sees his earring glowing a light yellow with a little bit of red from his blood where the lightning bolt pierced the skin. Chris then takes up his earring and stares at it, the glow starts to get brighter showering him in complete yellow. The earring then starts to shake and rises into the air flying away. Not really knowing what to do he follows his earring.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chloe awakens to find herself washed up on a beach, the only sound is that of the waves. She gets up and runs out of the way of a wave crashing onto the beach. She then pulls out a makeup kit from her purse and sees that her hair's a mess and pulls out a brush and well brushes her hair. While brushing she gets a knot in her hair and while pulling her brush as hard as she can, she breaks off the handle. Some debris from the brush fly straight at the side of her face where they cut the skin a little and make drops of blood roll down her face into the unmarked sand. Chloe puts the remnants of the brush into her purse and puts her hand onto her face to feel the damage. While doing so some of her blood touches the bracelet which starts to grow a brilliant shade of blue. Upon noticing this Chloe takes off her bracelet to get a better look at it. Once off her hand the bracelet races into the sky and in a direction to the right of where Chloe is. Seeing her favorite bracelet leaving she gets up and chases the bracelet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dennis falls out of a tree in the forest with the sounds of insects as his only companion. He then lands gracefully on his feet and starts to walk along a barely used path. He continues to walk keeping an eye out for anything dangerous while also looking for his big sister, her geek friend, or his own date. He walks along until her hears a scream from Sara. He runs in the direction not really noticing all the low hanging branches ripping at his shirt and skin making drops of blood fly out as well as fabric landing on his skin and ruined shirt now stained with blood.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sara gets up in a forest at the base of a volcano. She climbs a tree and starts to scream for help seeing how there is lava flowing down the side of the volcano and along the ground of the forest. (She had just awoken right before the lava hit the forest if you were wondering). She screamed louder and louder till her throat was hoarse. She then reached into her bag for a bottle of water but instead stabbed her palm on a pair of tweezers, she yells frantically again waving her hand in pain. She then starts to suck on her wound and pull out some gauze from a first aid kid she has when she notices her bracelet and earrings are slightly stained with blood from her frantic waving and are now glowing the color of blood. She removes the jewelry, and to her surprise sees it fly towards the center of the island. She looks down to see rock where the lava was and scurries down to test if it's truly safe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dennis is running in the direction he heard Sara's voice when he spots her testing the hardened lava to make sure it's safe.

"It's safe Sara" Dennis calls

Sara falls from halfway down the trunk of the tree and sees Dennis standing there smirking. The pair then look at one another and see some differences in the others appearance.

"Where are you earrings and bracelet?" asks Dennis

"What happened to your clothes?" asks Sara the same instant

Sara gasps and pulls Dennis as she runs after a glowing object in the sky. Dennis then looks down and sees his wrist is glowing, He tugs his arm back from Sara and sees it's actually his sweatband and pulls it off to examine the green light emanating from it. The sweatband then takes flight and catches up with the bracelet and earrings of Sara's. The pair than start to sprint faster to catch up with their items.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chris finds himself near a small cave where he saw his earring fly into. He starts to debate if he should enter when a blue object soars from overhead and goes into the cave as well. A second later Chloe runs out of the trees around the cave out of breath and had clearly ran the whole way like he did. He was about to ask her why she had ran here when four objects three of which were red while the last was green soar into the cave as well. Seconds later Sara and Dennis appear out of breath as well.

"So let me guess an item of yours flew off too?" gasped Sara between breathes

"Uh huh" panted Chloe and Chris in unison

"So should we go in after our possessions or leave them where they are" asks Dennis

"We go in to get them of course" The other three cry in unison

Dennis is a little taken aback but says "What about the flying away part does anyone think that's normal or that we should go after possessed items"

"Well I don't know about possessed but I think that I want my jewelry back," says Sara

"I want my bracelet back as well, it is a family heirloom remember?" says Chloe

"My earring was one of a kind, I found it while digging up my back yard" says Chris

"Ok ok I get the picture the items are special to you, so I guess I might as well tag along to help you retrieve your stuff," says Dennis

With that said and done the group venture into the depths of the cave searching for there lost accessories. The group then find themselves in a room with four doors and the way they came. Sitting between each doorway was the separate accessories of each person. Upon approaching these items they react and fly deeper into their caverns that expectedly separates the group once again so each could try to retrieve their possessions. But unexpectedly each door has an insignia on it. The insignia were fire, water, wind, and electricity. (If you haven't guessed Chris ran through electricity, Chloe ran through water, Dennis ran through wind, and Fire was Sara).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chris runs down the narrow path following the glow of his earring till it comes to a stop and drops to the floor. Chris is bewildered by this and bends over to pick up his earring. When he stands up again he sees an indention in the wall that looks exactly like his earring. He looks at his earring and then at the wall and decides he has nothing to lose and inserts the earring into the wall. The wall then creates a small hole that houses a small yellowish blue baby deer and a what looked like a coin case and a small machine with a black screen.

Chris picks up the two devices and is just about to pick up the deer when it wakes up from its slumber and starts to talk saying "Hello I'm elticmon, pleased to meet you Chris"

"How do you know who I am?" asks Chris bewildered

"Because I am your partner, for it was preordained by the four sovereigns" replies elticmon

"Ok well I've got to go find my friends, I guess you can tag along if you wish" says Chris

With that said and done the pair walk along the path in which Chris came from while Chris reattaches his earring and puts away the devices he found in his pockets.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chloe walked down the small tunnel that seemed to grow more damp as she strolled. She came to a small pond and was just about to turn back when she noticed a small blue glow emanating from the pond's depths. Looking closer she notices her bracelet sitting at the bottom. She jumps into the lake and picks up her bracelet but sees a spot for a bracelet with a water symbol embedded in the center. The bracelet then drops out of her hand and floats toward the symbol and sticks in it revealing a small square hole in the wall with a small bluish dragon and a coin case. Running out of air she grabs her bracelet and the coin case but nudges the dragon on accident. She kicks to the surface and pulls herself onto the cave floor.

The dragon meanwhile wakes up and yawns underwater. Seeing the case gone which she was guarding for many years, she releases a growl and swims to the surface to find a small drenched girl sitting there.

Chloe turns around hearing something breaking the surface of the pond. She then notices that she's staring at aquarian blue eyes and a smile. Chloe then falls over scared.

The dragon then laughs and says " I can't believe this, I'm stuck with a ditzy girl who can't take a little surprise in her life."

Chloe then says "uhhhh……. Exactly what are you and who are you? Then we'll start to talk about myself"

The dragon seems to think it over and then say "Fine I'm a digimon and my name is syrene, now then you're a little ditzy but I guess I'm stuck with you as it was preordained, oh well"

Chloe "Ok then, I'm going to go to see my friends and you can do whatever you want"

With that said and done both walk out of the cave dripping water with Chloe putting on her bracelet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dennis is walking down the cave feeling that the cave is actually pushing him inward toward the depths of the cave. He then notices his headband sitting on top of an alter. He runs up the stairs leading to his headband to notice a small picture on the wall engraved with the same symbol on his headband. Curious he picks up his headband and pushes the symbols together. He jumps back in alarm seeing hole appear where the symbol was containing a coin case and a small green phoenix type bird. Scared he walks away only to misstep and fall down the stairs yelling like crazy. The phoenix stirs and yawns. Noticing the small boy he gets up takes flight with the headband and case in claws and lands next to the boy.

Dennis then says "Thanks"

Phoenix "No problem, by the way I'm blitzmon"

Dennis's jaw drops for a second then says "Ok well I need to go see if my girlfriend, my sister, and her goofy boyfriend are alright, you can do whatever you want"

They both leave the cave fighting against a few gusts of winds as they went.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chris, Dennis, and Chloe meet one another in the room with five doors waiting for Sara. Sara then runs out of her tunnel with a small red dragon following her.

The dragon then says "Hey Sara wait up you forgot your earrings, bracelet, and coin case, and you ran before I could introduce myself, I'm Pyrianmon"

Sara then falls down panting "My head is hurting so much, this is just to weird for me"

The others help her up and start to carry her out of the cave when the tunnels with elemental symbols close and a new tunnel opens leading into a well lit room. Curiosity gets the best of them and they walk into it feeling a bit scared when the entrance closes leaving them and their digital pals alone in the room, at least they think they were alone until a high pitched growl echoes around the room. Looking around they see that there's a statue in the room; at least it looks like a statue until it moves and tries to strike screaming "I'm sphinxmon and you'll never leave here with what I've been commissioned to protect". The four digimon move to intercept the enemy when they start to glow. All four change into bigger beasts and delete the enemy leaving behind a small coin and data that vanishes though the roof. The tunnel then opens and the four beasts go back to their novice digimon states. The four kids then walk up to there pals while Sara picks up the coin and notices an image of sphinxmon on it.

Sara says "look at this, its sphinxmon"

The seven others crowd around her looking at the coin, then they all look at one another and say "We should hold on to this, how about you carry it for us Sara since you found it first"

Sara smiles and says "If you really want me to" then she slips it into her coin case.

Next the four talk to their digital friends asking each what happened.

Chris talks to elticmon saying "what happened to you and what did you become"

Elticmon replies "Oh well I digivolved and don't ask how I did, anyways I became crimson elticmon, I especially like the new form, you know the wolf type body with a lightning tail and yellow fur.

Chloe talks to syrene asking "Ok your turn I know you looked like a bigger dragon with giant azure wings but what did you become?"

Syrene answers "well I became Syreninamon"

Dennis opens his mouth to ask blitzmon when blitzmon says "I may have looked like a humanoid male with phoenix wings but I'm still your friend who can become blitzblademon"

Pyrianmon just came out and said "Me looking like a humanoid dragon warrior with a winged helmet and winged red armor is just an evolution, by the way that forms called pyroblademon"

The four kids then look at one another wondering if their lives will ever be the same as they exit the cave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok this is my first fanfic so please don't flame, and I probably won't think anyone likes this unless I have around 10 fanfics. If not I may keep writing or delete this fanfic. So please review.


	2. Danger lies under every rock

Hi everyone, Sorry this took so long, my life has many uhh…

This story didn't get as many reviews as I thought but I got inspiration for this story so I decided to continue it anyways.

**Side Note: **My friends who have read this fic have told me that I could do with a few upgrades, one particular one that I'll be instituting in this chapter and onwards will be a digital analysis which will appear at the end of the story so if you can't picture the digimon clear enough the analysis should help even a little. Also I'll be adding the nine digimon from the previous chapter.

**Side Note:** If you may have noticed I made a mistake with the name of one of the digimon, Chloe's digimon I called syrene not syrenemon which it is supposed to be.

Now the Reviewers:

seal-chan: I will and thanks for the support.

Broken Angel01: I won't give up and the reason everything is happening fast is so that everyone can see what type of digimon they have and what they evolve into, I got the idea off of season one since the digimon partners found their friends and then they digivolved. So I decided to do something similar.

Goldamon X: Their personalities will be more diverse in the upcoming chapters

Disclaimer: I own only the four main characters and a few digimon that have appeared and will appear in this story.

**CHAPTER 2:** Danger lies under every rock

In a dark corner of the digiworld where no light shines sits two shadows conversing in whispers

Shadow 1 says "What news do you bring you worthless whelp of digital beast?"

Shadow 2 quakes as he replies "I'm sorry master but the…the…the ga..gate that you told us to protect has been…..opened"

Shadow 1 sits up quickly and glares at the digimon yelling "WHAT! I don't know why I bother saving you bunch of worthless idiots who can't do a single job", after sighing he calms down a bit and says, "Fine since they've escaped there's nothing to be done, but you better not fail in your next task or I won't be as forgiving"

Shadow 2 trembles as he says "Yes lord, what is that you wish for me to do"

Shadow 1 laughs as he says "I want you to ……"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four humans and their digital friends leave the cave and hear a rumbling behind them, turning around they see the cave disappear and nothing but solid rock is in its place.

Chris says "that was unexpected."

Sara queries, "What was? The whole cave experience? Our new friends? That battle, and our friends transformation? Or the cave not existing?"

Chris says "…"

Chloe say "We know how you feel Sara, we're all a little freaked by what has happened."

Sara replies, "Yeah sure you are, IF YOU WERE AS FREAKED AS ME YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HOLD IT IN, YOU'D EXPLODE LIKE I'M DOING NOW."

Dennis tries to calm down Sara saying "Oh come on Sara don't you find this whole adventure even a bit appealing?"

Sara turns to Dennis with fire in her eyes, Chloe and Chris take one last look at Sara and seeing an unnatural red aura that seems to be burning the grass away, the two pick up the digimon and run into the trees. Dennis being fortunate as he is gets to see Sara up close with her demonic aura, flaming eyes, and even her red hair a little bit more red and by the looks of it smoking. She goes off on Dennis saying "What did you say Dennis? Did you say that this wacked out place with these…these…whatever they are, are APPEALING!"

Dennis gulps but replies "Well yeah kind of"

Sara looks even more demonic than she did until she collapses a few seconds later. Dennis runs forward and catches her before she hits the ground and feels the heat radiating from her. He looks around and sees a giant palm leaf which he hurriedly picks up and starts fanning Sara. Barely aware of his sister and Chris running up frantic asking all sorts of stupid but legitimate questions like, what happened, and what's wrong with her, all those questions most doctors, nurses, and sometimes even patients hear.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sara queries, "Where am I?"

The darkness replies, "Where are you, you ask. We are in your mind."

Sara's taken aback but says, "My what?"

The darkness chuckles but says, "Your mind child your mind."

Sara's a little freaked out but replies "Ok we're in my mind which is freaky enough but who or better yet what are you?"

The darkness steps out of the shadows revealing Sphinxmon.

Sphinxmon calmly asks "Do you not know who I am child?"

Sara's stunned and barely gets out the words, "Wha, but we destroyed you, how are you in me?"

Sphinxmon just stares at Sara while saying. "that coin you possess, it is my essence my soul."

Sara gasps with surprise but yells out "Your SOUL!"

Sphinxmon chuckles softly but answers, "yes child my soul, that is how I'm communicating with you now."

Sara's stunned but her curiosity gets the better of her making her ask, "But why me, why not someone who actually wants to stay here."

Sphinxmon still talking in that calm manner says "You picked up my coin, no one else did, you noticed my existence before anyone else."

Sara's stunned but tries to brush it off with saying, "Well the coin was pretty and it had a magnificent shine to it."

Sphinxmon calmly says "that is to be expected, all new coins have that shine which will last for only seven days"

Sara's confusion is showing on her face as she says, "Hmm seven days huh, wait a sec, how do I know your not just lying to me, you did attack me and my friends"

Sphinxmon looks away a little bit embarrassed as he says, "I was entrusted with the task of protecting the digimon that rested their for the day in which digital partners came to claim them. I was only performing my sacred duty in making sure you were the rightful digital heirs instead of thieves come to loot those sacred grounds."

Sara's shock is quite evident as she replies "Oh well, that kind of explains it, but anyways why did you want to talk to me in my mind"

Sphinxmon still with that calm demeanor replies "Because you are the rightful heirs you have a serious gift that can used either for good or evil

Sara's surprise gets the best of her as she screams her response "WHAT! A GIFT! WHAT KIND OF GIFT! IS IT A FREAKY GIFT THAT'LL MAKE ME ALL GREEN OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I DON'T WANT A GIFT LIKE THAT!"

Sphinxmon sighs but still with that monotone voice replies "do not worry it is nothing like that. Here let me be the first to be used in conjuncture with your gift. I will break the cursed seal around my coin so you can use it. You'll understand in due time what I mean."

Sara then starts to run after a fading figure saying "Wait! Where do you think your going?"

No answer, no reply, only a white light that encircles Sara

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sara stirs a little emitting the sound "ugh"

Dennis looks relieved as he says "Finely she's awake and her fevers gone down too" taking his hand away from her forehead.

Sara groggily queries, "Where's Sphinxmon?"

Chloe seems quite concerned as she says, "Oh dear, I think that fever might be causing some amnesia"

Chris sarcastically replies "Yeah right, she's just dazed"

Chloe turns to Chris and says "Amnesia"

Chris stares back at Chloe and says "Dazed"

Chloe yells "AMNESIA"

Chris yells "DAZED"

……….

5 minutes later

Chloe says "Amnesia" as she starts to gasp for air.

Chris replies "Dazed" as he also starts gasping for air

Dennis and Sara just sit there watching this argument go on until…

Dennis sighs before saying "I thought it would've ended by now, lets see only five minutes, nope no where near their record.

Sara looks confused as she asks, "What record?"

Dennis sighs again saying "I wanted to keep this a secret but the cats out of the bag so to speak, it's the record of how long one of their arguments have gone on, the records a hour and a half nonstop just to tell ya.

Sara crawls back a little from her resting position in shock yelling "AN HOUR AND A HALF! Woah…!"

Dennis laughs a little at Sara before replying, "Yeah tell me about it, they only stopped once I said I would coin all the stuff of theirs I could get my hands on."

Sara screams again, "Coin….THAT'S IT!"

Dennis looks confused as he says "What's it."

Sara looks up from her bag that's she rummaging through long enough to say "my dream was about that coin"

Dennis looks concerned as he asks, "What dream what are you talking about?"

Sara explains everything to Dennis

Dennis struggles with his words but manages to say, "Oh, well that was uhh… awkward"

Sara laughs at her companions predicament replying, "you can say that again, ah here it is" Sara then pulls out the coin that's now a brilliant silver with Sphinxmon still on the face instead of the shining brown coin in which she picked up.

Dennis stares in amazement at the coin as he says "So this is what Sphinxmon ment?"

Sara replies with a little hesitation, "I guess so"

Chris and Chloe then spot Sara and the silver coin from which the glare was blinding them both. The two then walk over to Dennis and Sara.

Chris looks at the coin and queries, "Sara is that the coin we got from Sphinxmon?"

Sara replies "yep"

Sara then once again explains about her dream

Chloe is a bit stunned and downcast as she says "So I guess you don't have amnesia then downcast"

Chris strikes a victory pose saying, "Ha, I win" Then Sara and Dennis sweat drop as Chris goes into a really bizarre victory dance

Chloe then hits Chris with a rock knocking Chris onto the ground

Chloe turns her attention back to the two youngest asking, "So anyways what are we going to do now?"

Chris gets up with a giant bruise on his head and starts to rub it replying, "Well I guess we should go exploring a little, try to find a way home"

Sara replies quickly "Yeah lets do that, this place is kind of weird in my opinion"

Digimon shout in unison "HEY WE TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT, THIS IS OUR HOME YOU KNOW"

All of the children jump back out of alarm, since they completely forgot about the digimon since they were only about three feet tall if that.

Chris recovers himself from falling over and says "Anyways, lets just start walking maybe we'll find something to eat on our trip or at least somewhere to rest."

Dennis's stomach starts to growl, so he says, "I'm starving, anyone have a snack at least?"

Everyone Else replies in unison "Nope"

Dennis sighs

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The group then walks on not knowing a hungry looking digimon was stalking them

Dennis sniffs the air and queries "Hey anyone smell that, that salty breeze scent?"

Sara sniffs the air as well and replies "Now that you mention it I do"

Chloe and Chris sniff the air as well before saying together "Yeah, I wonder what it is."

Their curiosity getting the better of them the group of eight ran towards the scent to find the ocean in front of them.

Sara lets out a scream of shock yelling, "WHAT THE OCEAN! WHY ARE WE NEAR THE OCEAN? WE WERE JUST IN THE MIDDLE OF A DESERT NOT THE OCEAN."

Dennis stares into the expanse of never ending water saying "Yeah, we were but don't complain theirs plenty of fish to eat" he then runs off and starts to dig for worms.

Chris taking over the situation says, "Well Dennis has a good point, how about you girls go pick up some firewood while we put together four fishing poles, and you digimon since your native to this region could you go find some fruits or something to eat."

The girls and the digimon reply in falsely cheery voices "Fine."

………

Ten minutes later

Chris is holding three fishing poles, while Dennis is sitting at a cliff fishing.

Chris starts to pace with concern as he asks out loud "what's taking those digimon and the girls so long?"

Dennis replies turning around "I don't know but I've caught a load of fish." He then holds up about ten fish

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elsewhere at this time

Sara running for her life manages to get out "What did you call that beast again Pyrianmon?"

Pyrianmon flying alongside says "Its called Boldmon."

Chloe also running for her life asks, "And why do you think its attacking us!"

Syrenemon flying above the girls says, "Its probably hungry, I mean look at those eyes"

Chloe looks back and replies "good point, why not digivolve and kick its butt"

Pyrianmon and Syrenemon turn around in midair to face Boldmon saying "Ok"

Elticmon and Blitzmon stop running and flying as well but look downcast as they say "sorry we can't digivolve without our partners"

Chloe and Sara turn to the two male digimon and say "that's alright we'll take care of this guy"

Pyrianmon and Syrenemon cry in unison "Digivolution Activate" Both digivolving digimon lift up into the air.

Chloe's bracelet starts to glow brilliant blue. As this occurs Syrenemon glows a brilliant blue her wings growing and her body growing twice in size and massive horns crowning her head.

Syreninamon screams "Syreninamon"

At the same time

Sara's Earrings and bracelet starts to glow. As this happens Pyrianmon erupts into a flaming red as her wings shift and expand, her body becoming taller and toned, a small winged helmet adorning her head, and a sword sheath attaching to her hip

Pyroblademon screams "Pyroblademon"

The two digimon then float down and assume fighting stances.

Boldmon laughs hysterically saying "You think those puny digimon can defeat me?"

The Girls looking quite fierce reply "Oh we know they can"

Pyroblademon floats up unsheathes her blade and cries "Flaming Arc" With that said Pyroblademon Flys up higher and makes a quick turn around in the air and swings her sword that now looks like it has flames on it, The sword releases a huge wave of fire at boldmon

Boldmon laughs again says "puny attacks, Earth barrier" The ground wraps itself around Boldmon creating an earthen barrier, the flaming arc hitting it and puffing off into smoke.

Syreninamon seeing this says "Ok guess its my turn, Rushing Geyser" Syreninamon lifts her head and a huge geyser erupts underneath the shield breaking it apart but leaving no trace of Boldmon.

Girls and Digimon look around saying aloud "Where did he go?"

Boldmon says from behind them chuckling "Behind you infidels, Earth shower"

They turn only to be caught in a deadly storm of dirt and rock.

Syreninamon collapses as well as Elticmon and Blitzmon who both protected the girls.

Syreninamon reverts back to her rookie state. Pyroblademon was the only lucky one since she was still hovering above the battle ground.

Pyroblademon screams with fury "That's it you overgrown clump of dirt, Flame cut" Pyroblademon rushes dives down at him from the air with a red barrier surrounding her. Mere feet from Boldmon she draws her sword to destroy him only to meet another earthen barrier that breaks her sword.

Boldmon chuckles and says "Earth shatter"

The earth barrier than breaks apart spraying everything with dirt

Pyroblademon then reverts back to pyrianmon after being hit with the full power of the attack.

Sara screams "what do we do now Chloe?"

Chloe's just as frightened but says, "I don't know! wait what about that coin!"

Boldmon hearing the scream leaves the digimon to focus his attention on the human girls.

Sara digging around in her pockets says "Lets see….here."

Sara pulls out the silver coin saying "Oh here it is"

Sara then turns to Chloe asking "But what do you think I do with it?"

Chloe looks stunned "I don't know, why ask me anyways"

Sara tries to see if flipping the coin does anything saying "Oh lets see if this is what I do?"

Sara then misses the coin which lands on her bracelet which starts to glow again

A strange voice calls out saying. "To use the coin you must be brave, and use the sacred words inscribed on the coin"

Sara then flips over the coin and sees a bunch of words

Sara laughs at her own stupidity saying "Ok I get it now, raises the coin above her head, Sphinx Evolution"

Sara's bracelet and earrings glow and shine with a bright red light. It slowly flows through out her body as she is lifted into the air. She cries out as amazing tan wings spring from her back and her hands and feet shift to paws. Her clothes change to a loin cloth and tanktop and a tail forms

Sara or what was Sara Cries "Staimon" as she lowers herself to the ground.

Chloe is once again shocked and yells "OK WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE."

Staimon turning away from Chloe says "no time, now run into the trees for cover."

Chloe runs into the trees as Staimon jumps out the way of Boldmons Earth shower technique.

Staimon laughs after completing a back flip asking, "Is that the best you can do! Ultrasonic Wave" She spreads her wings and hands wide and quickly brings them together slamming boldmon with waves of highpitch waves, shattering his shield and deleting boldmon

Boldmon's dying words were "Impossible….."

Staimon then falls to the ground and reverts back to Sara.

Chloe worriedly runs forward and picks up Sara

Sara smiles saying "Now that was fun"

Chloe then laughs

Sara gets onto her feet and walks over to pyrianmon who's just getting up

Chloe does the same except with syrenemon.

Elticmon is helping up a battered Blitzmon.

Sara then walks over to where Boldmon was with an injured Pyrianmon on her back. She picks up the bronze colored coin and tosses it to Chloe

Sara says to a stunned Chloe "I already have one and you don't, so if we get into a mess again you can help out next time"

Chloe Lifts up syrenemon

Chloe looks down at the coin and asks "You sure"

Sara replies with a smile "Yeah"

With that said the worn and battered group head back towards camp where they would face a huge confrontation with the boys about them screwing up an easy task and how they had to go fetch the wood themselves.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok that's the end of the chapter.

Next time you may find out who the shadows were so keep checking for updates.

Anyways Here's the Digimon Analysis:

Blitzmon- Rookie Level Digimon: Data: Earth Elemental. Blitzmon is a stone phoenix with brown wings and a brown body of course. Blitzmon may look docile but it's attacks can bury you alive or at least that's the rumor. To date no actual attacks have been seen and anyone that has seen the attacks most likely isn't here anymore.

Elticmon- Rookie Level Digimon: Data: Electric Elemental. Elticmon is a small yellowish blue deer type creature. Elticmon is a mysterious digimon few have seen so no attacks have been seen or recorded.

Pyrianmon- Rookie Level Digimon: Data: Fire Elemental. Pyrianmon is quite similar to Syrenemon due to the fact that they are both dragons. One major difference however is their Elementals and their colors since Pyrianmon is quite red but another difference is that unlike Syrenemon Pyrianmon has no horns. And to date no attacks have been filed.

Syrenemon- Rookie Level Digimon: Data: Water Elemental. Syrenemon is an adorable blue, little baby whelp or a blue, baby dragon depending on your terminology with wings and horns to match her size. Anyways to date no attacks have been filed due to the rareness of this species.

Blitzblademon- Champion Level Digimon: Data: Earth Elemental. Blitzblademon is a humanish creature with brown armor, dark brown shoulder length hair, wielding a sword with few cracks and brilliant shine and craftsmanship almost nothing can defeat it. Blitzblademon also has giant wings extending from it's back much like the wings of his predigivolved state had. Blitzblademon has only made one known appearance to date and no attacks have been recorded.

Crimson Elticmon- Champion Level Digimon: Data : Electric Elemental. Crimson Elticmon is the digivolved form of Elticmon. Elticmon looks nothing like his digivolved form which has a massive wolf type body with yellow fur and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. No recorded data has been filed due to the rareness of this digimon.

Boldmon- Champion Level Digimon: Data: Earth Elemental. Boldmon is massive digimon with incredible speed despite its size. Its Earth barrier attack can resist most elemental attacks with the exception of water and high level wind attacks. The Earth Shatter uses the shield to startle and blind its opponents. Its main attack, Earth Storm, summons a hail of unrefined Chrome Digizoid in the surrounding area, or failing that very hard rocks, along with dirt and dust to harm his foes. It has a wide area of effect.

Pyroblademon- Champion Level Digimon: Data: Fire Elemental. Pyroblademon is another humanish creature but with red armor instead of brown and long fiery hair down to the hips. She also weilds a sword that seems unbreakable. To date she has shown only two attacks, Flaming Arc which releases a giant flame in the shape of a crescent moon at the enemy, and Flame cut where Pyroblademon uses gravity to her advantage by diving from the sky and swinging her sword which is now on fire at her enemy at the fastest speed possible which is when the sword is drawn from the hilt.

Sphinxmon- Champion Level Digimon: Data: No Elemental. Sphinxmon is rather weak for a champion seeing how she only knows physical attacks and has no long range attacks that we know of. Sphinxmon was also the guardian of the four digital partners. Sphinxmon is like a sphinx for she has the head of a female and the body of a lion. She is also golden colored and has black hair on her head.

Staimon- Bio Champion Level Digimon: Data: Sound Elemental. Elemental Staimon is the result of Sara's use of the Sphinxmon coin. Her power lies in her massive physical strength and sound manipulation much like sphinxmon. Her special attacks include the Ultrasonic wave and the Sonic Barrage, a physical beatdown at the speed of sound.

Syreninamon- Champion Level Digimon: Data: Water Elemental. Syreninamon is a giant digimon with massive wings. Her special attacks to date include rushing geyser which turns an underground spring into bubbling and very fast attack that can crush even the strongest diamond.

Anyways please review

Until next time

Ja ne


End file.
